


The Glamour of the Lies

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor, award shows, heels are deadly weapons, molly is clueless, secretly a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock offers Molly a thrill for the night instead of the glass of wine and books she had, he hands her a dress and a pair of shoes. Molly had come to suspect he just was too needy for his own good. Maybe she was half right. (Inspired by award shows in general) Sherlolly one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glamour of the Lies

Sherlock had made it a habit as of late to ambush Molly with very odd requests that were always for the sake of a case. They were all outlandish and strange almost more so than the man who continues to request them. She almost wishes that John hadn't decided to take another vacation with his wife. However,she understands why he does it.

She had lived with him extensively for a time when he was supposedly deceased. She should know not to hope to actually enjoy her nights in anymore. Especially when Sherlock seemed to be more even more needy when he doesn't have his Watson and specifically when the missus Watson wouldn't stand for him asking for hers. He had tried sixtimes already.

Molly had texts to prove it. All very interesting all by themselves. It is only a bother now that he bombards her flat as she is about to go lay on the couch with a glass of wine and a nice spy novel that she was borrowing from one of the younger techs at the lab. It was something she had to read. Their words not hers.

The problem was not the dress or the shoes really,it wasn't even that she was bothered by him. At the current moment she was very indecent. A bit of a change in pajama wear had happened not even fifteen minutes ago because her blasted AC decided to go out, again. She had only a pair of shorts that were more so like underwear themselves and a large shirt that she had slept in more than once.

Molly sat up as the door opened. Not really able to cover her bum and legs much with her shirt as he strolled right on in,like nothing was out of the ordinary with a clothing bag over his arm and a shoe boxin his other hand as if he was a waiter balancing a try of refreshments. Molly's brows furrowed for a moment as Sherlock sets the boxdown in front of Molly's form on the coffee table.

Sherlock gives her a once over which only makes her wish it wasn't so unbearably hot in her flat and that she had grabbed the more suitable denim cargo shorts that belonged to a friend of hers that had been left here the previous month. "What?" She asks him instead of telling him something a bit more sarcastic and rude (it wouldn't be the first time) about his need to give her a look.

"You didn't call the repairman. I told you to do that last week." He states as he gestures to the clothing bag as if that's a very obvious choice.

"I haven't had time. Unless you know anything about utilities I doubt anything will change any time soon. I have work you know. I can survive a few days in a sauna." Molly glances at the bag for a moment as she swung her legs out from under her and stands firmly on the ground,she takes it.

Sherlock takes a step back and tilts his head at an angle to get a better view of his pathologist. It's only because he's never seen this much before he reasons,on her. He had been a bit more courteous in the days of his hiding than he was now,clearly.

Molly forces him to look up at her eyes not her legs which she can admit are a bit more toned than a year or two ago. Doesn't mean he should look at them so much. Not every woman likes to be gawked at. She let's go of his face once he is back to looking icy again. "Where are we going?"

He takes a second longer than necessary to verbalize a reply. Molly thinks he is trying to find a way not to tell her too many details until they are on their way. That's what he does. It's not like when he does it with John,she's experienced that before - he doesn't expect her to know. He had just invaded her humble abode dressed to the nines (a bit more so than usual) with his hair neatly tamed (different but not unappealing on him). "A party...of sorts."

She watches him nod as he finds that he likes that description more once it leaves his lips. Molly grabs for the shoe boxwhich doesn't give away any of the details of who made the shoes that she is almost certain are heels. She is a bit on the short side compared to the taller detective.

"Okay. Any specific requests on appearance that you need from me?" She already knows he'll have a few before she even moves around the sofa and begins walking through the small passage to her bedroom.

"Leave your hair down and use the nude tube of lipstick that is in the drawer on your vanity table." He calls to her before she shuts the door. Molly places the clothing bag on the hook on the back of her closet door. It covers the mirror there but she doesn't think of it as she strips down and opens the bag to see which pair of garments does the dress require.

It's a dark blue dress that doesn't have any straps,she has to slip into it. It is long and beautiful as expected. The bosom line is in a shape of hearts and it flows down in a bit of a small corset that leads down to the skirt of the dress which flows down to the floor. It's something that makes her open the shoe box almost immediately.

He went with heels,as expected. They are black pumps an inch and half tall. Though,Molly is used to heels she can't help but hope that she doesn't trip.

She is quick about dressing after that. Only taking a few more moments to brush a comb through her hair and apply the shade of color to her lips that he insisted. She grabs the small black clutch that her mother had sent her a few weeks ago for her birthday. Molly didn't really go out much anymore but she did like the small bag.

The clasp was jeweled with stitches of dark sequins. She tossed her lipstick,phone and a few bills in there just in case she needed to get back in a cab on her own (lesson learned from one of the earlier cases).

She then walked out to a sight. Sherlock was near her blasted AC rebuttoning his shirt. He went to grab his suit's jacket from one of the chairs that set at her small dining area when Molly decided it was best to say something. "What were you doing?"

"You were taking much longer than necessary. It is much too hot in here so I became your handyman for once. Should work now." He told her as he walked over back to her AC and turned a knob. He spoke the truth as the thing didn't back fire or hiccup in trying to start and fail. A coolness blasted out of it.

Molly didn't know whether to thank him or tell him he didn't need to do that because really he didn't. She hadn't even known he had known a thing about handiwork. She only nodded in gratitude before he looked at her again. There looked to be a small bit of a tug on his lips and she only stood there. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes." He told her as he came over to her. "One more thing first,if you lose this I will probably never be able to take you out again. On a case." He added quickly as he stood in front of her and reached around to fasten something around her neck. When he stepped back Molly looked down and saw a rather elegant jewel hanging near her bosom. It was a sapphire that sat in the center of what looked to be a set of wings.

Molly didn't comment on it as she followed him out to a car that was waiting. Not a cab. She duly noted that momentarily as she waited for him to begin telling any details at all. He didn't.

It was not until they arrived at a rather grand hotel did any connection really click in her mind. The female techs had been rather excited about seeing some bloke on the television who like them was of British descent. He was nice to look at and had recently been introduced to be in one of the sequels of a huge blockbuster this new year. Molly hadn't really followed him or anyone closely.

She was too busy trying to keep up with a consulting detective who couldn't quite be on his own. That was why she's here.

"What exactly are we doing here,Sherlock?" Molly asked as she accepted his hand and arm to begin walking inside. He began to scope the area as he led her up the steps that led inside.

"A murderer has been suspected to slay one of the younger starlets here tonight before she is to accept an award for a film she did earlier last year."

"Okay. Not that that isn't all very not good but what exactly did you need me for?"

"I can't just step into a room of those of the rich and famous on my own. Having a date does give the appearance that I am here merely to enjoy the show as well regardless if that is not the case."

"Were you invited?"

"Yes. I got my invitation a few months ago and wasn't going to attend until the murderer decided to set his sights on Miss Evelyn Marie Spencer. She goes by Eve." He leaned down so that he could whisper to her as they were led up to one of the higher levels by two young men in suits.

Molly nodded taking in the information as Sherlock opted to take her hand rather than keeping her so close to him. Hand holding was fine and still gave the appearance that he was with her and was enjoying himself to an extent.

They continued on until they reached a door which was just like the others - large and grand in the way the wood seemed to give off a light golden hue and the brass knob that allowed whomever was inside to enter and exit. Sherlock opened the door and lightly guided Molly inside with the palm of his hand against her back.

Upon getting into the room Molly was able to look about the area a bit more closely. It wasn't too large. It was merely a balcony sitting area. The real heart of this "party" was just below in the humongous room where there were many tables and chairs full of people dressed in the fanciest of garbs. Many men wearing tuxs and women dressed in beautiful dresses.

Sherlock stepped away from behind Molly to greet a man who was standing behind what looked to be a small viewing glass. Molly looked his way briefly but decided to let the men talk. She was looking for the young scarlet who she was supposedly supposed to be here to look after.

If she knew the tall detective as much as she thought then that would be her role very shortly. Seek out Eve and take her to one of the rooms until he could fish out the maniac that had his sights on her. That hopefully wouldn't take too long.

Molly couldn't decipher much from the throngs of people in the chairs. There were brief flashes of glimpses of the women when they turned but there wasn't much to distinguish the honey yellow haired young lady she was looking for.

"Molly." Sherlock was standing next to her again. His hand placed over the one that was closest to him on the barrier of the curve that looked over the crowd. "Look to the middle of the room,there is a man with his hand around a girl with sparkling silver dress. She is trying to move away from him."

Molly followed his directions and caught the spectacle after a short moment of browsing specifically in the middle. "I see it. Is that her? Who is the guy?" Her flitted up and over to her right where her companion was standing. She almost gasped when she realized just as close he was standing to her. His could have had her pinned to the small barrier if he really thought to make a scene. He was just standing there, now peering down at Molly with a curious glance. He was no doubt trying to decide what exactly she was thinking right now. Or that's what Molly had thought.

He focused his eyes back to the duo in the center of the room. "More than likely our killer to be if we don't intercede as quickly as possible. It won't take but ten minutes at the most to do. Let's go."

Sherlock began to pull Molly out of the room without another word to the man who he was talking to just moments ago. "Sherlock you haven't exactly told me what we're doing. I have some sort of idea but I need to make sure we're on the same page."

"I thought it was obvious." He stated as they slid through the open door as it was opened and Sherlock pushed Molly forward already seeing a problem arising in their plan. The man was being a bit too obvious of his motivation as the overzealous fan. It was all a ploy to keep Evelyn's attention. It was very clear that she didn't really enjoy it. She was just being kind.

Sherlock dipped down a bit so that he could talk to Molly quietly without being heard. "I'll distract Mr. Miles while you get Evelyn out. Be quick." He told her as they reached the middle and a bit closer to the duo.

Molly waited for Sherlock to do his part which involved a bit of a slip of champagne from one of the nearby tables while the drinker was distracted onto the unsuspecting culprit and Molly was quick to grab Evelyn by the arm and begin pulling her through the tables. She was a bit less graceful at it than Sherlock but she had to balance walking along with running away from a maniac. She was quick to explain the situation upon many thanks and expressions of gratitude from the beautiful woman.

"That was that madman! Am I still safe?" Was the first thing she said as she caught on to Molly's plan to get as far away from the large room as she could. "As long as we can run into one of the nearby rooms. My friend is being a wonderful distraction right now so that I could get you out of there."

The ladies were quick to hide in one of the smaller rooms that housed a few sofas and chairs. Molly reached for one of them to secure the door before she let out a sigh of relief,all the while choosing to ignore the in distress starlet who was sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room.

It was almost a repeat of the first outing she had with Sherlock when he was still under thr suspicion of being a dead man. Except there wasn't any awkward confrontation between Molly and Sherlock as the damsel threw herself at Sherlock. Well,not yet. Molly wasn't looking forward to that happening again.

The last time was really weird and awkward.

_Sherlock shuffled up to Molly's side upon shutting the heiress inside the confines of a car that had been sent for her and waiting for it to leave before he straightened his posture to as it should been and peered down at his companion. He opened his mouth to say something to wipe that look of sour distate off her face, only for her to shake her head and say, "I don't want to talk about it. I didn't see anything."_

_"Molly..." He tried again only to see she was already walking around the corner to escape this conversation. He rushed to catch up with her, and left it at that. There really wasn't much else to talk about. They had finish that case._

Here,however Molly felt like she was stuck in this cage. There was no windows in this room and she had blocked the only way out besides the ventilation system. This was necessary. She didn't want to have to sacrifice herself again for the sake of a whining woman who was defenseless.

That thought brought back a more amusing memory of Sherlock teaching her some self defense as he thought she hadn't had any actual training. She had. It was a mistake in deduction on his part.

Trust was something he had slowly learned when it came to certain aspects of their relationship. He said he has always trusted her but she hadn't always believed him. Sometimes he went a bit far when he wanted things,she knew that. Nowadays he had surprised her with his selection of phrases he had come to use to speak to her "kindly". He had begun to really try. With a no nonsense friend like John Watson,she had started to truly warm up to his demeanor lately. She was more willing to lend a hand (or foot) when needed. This was more true now.

There was someone trying to ram the door open and Molly stood there barefoot with her heels in her hands. Heels were a deadly weapon in any woman's hand.

Evelyn had finally calmed down long enough to realize that they were not exactly safe. She started to walk around the walls pushing into the walls as if it would just suddenly move. Molly switched her focus from the idiot at the door to the frightened woman and back to the door several times. There was one more discerning sound that had Molly looking slightly up from the actress to the vent as someone was trying to get in that way.

Molly held one heel in each hand,she glanced at them both as she spread her feet apart as a way to give her a better stance to throw whichever way she needed to in order to get the sucker to halt in his movements. She took a deep breath and focused on each sound to see which man would enter first before she did anything else.

Evelyn was looking quite not good as Molly stood prepared to aim for the eye of the villian in this tale. The vent fell at the same time that the chair holding against the door fell over, whichever scared Evelyn more elicited a scream from her vocal chords. Molly smiled as Sherlock's head popped out from the vents. She turned back to the man standing at the door looking very disgruntled and angry. The first heel left her hand at an alarming speed as she backed towards the wall where Evelyn was cowering. She gestured for her to go up.

Sherlock's arms were extended as far as possible without making his body topple over and fall. He watched as Molly let the girl use her back to get to his level and he was quick to yank her up before a scuffle broke out down below. Molly was under Mr. Miles.

Sherlock turned for a second to instruct Evelyn which way led out before he glanced back down at Molly. She had managed to kick the man off of her and she held her heel in her other hand as she rolled over and got to her feet. She still had time to jump from the small table up to him but she opted out of it instead looking intently at the man who could kill her.

Sherlock was about to jump down to assist in taking down the man when Molly began talking. She was trying to not resort to violence he realized as he listened to her begin to try to coaxthe madman down. It clearly wasn't working.

"For fucks sakes,throw the damn shoe Molly Hooper!" Sherlock told her. Molly peered up at him as Mr. Miles started to chuckle where he stood. "As if that would actually work. Your boyfriend is almost as stupid as you."

Molly made a face that Sherlock couldn't see before taking a few brave steps and taking the chuckling man of guard and piercing his eye with it. He cried out in agony and while he moaned out in pleaful pain Molly catapulted off the table up to Sherlock.

"Heels used in that manner,I certainly didn't think of that. I told you to throw it."

"And do I always listen to you,Sherlock Holmes?" She mumbled as they began to crawl around the close confined space of the vents. It took a little while to find the exit point. Molly was surprised to find many cameras flashing as she jumped down from there.

She froze before Sherlock reached her and began to pull her out of that chaos. They walked a bit away before they were quickly embraced by a very different looking Evelyn Marie Spencer. She had cleaned herself up a bit.

"Thank you both for that. I doubt anyone will honestly believe what happened back there but I owe you so much. Do all your dates turn out like this?"

That question was more directed at Molly but Sherlock had recovered for her lack thereof being able to come up with a suitable answer. "Sometimes. The police should be here soon to take your statement. Oh right on time." He smiled slightly as Lestrade rushed over.

"You did not put Molly up to this again? Have you no decency to take women out like a normal bloke?"

Molly stared confused. "Um,what is going exactly?" She asked as she smiled awkwardly in Greg's direction.

"Nothing." Sherlock said as he turned back to Molly and began to lead her way from the annoying gaze of the DI. Sherlock pecked her cheek clumsily as they reached the door. Molly for the first time realized that she didn't have her shoes and that Sherlock had kissed her.

"Okay. I'm ready to sleep now." She nodded in confirmation of this.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. It went well." He said quietly a bit later when Molly was back home and in her comfy pajamas. She handed him the clothing bag and went to take the necklace off as she realized it was still there.

Sherlock stopped her with a swat of his hand. "No. You can keep it."

"But Sherlock,you said..."

"I trust you." He said firmly.

Molly just touched her hand to the gem on her neck and smiled. "Okay." She went to turn away and head to her room but Sherlock pulled her back and pressed his lips against hers. It only lasted for a moment and then he was rambling again.

"I was informed that it's okay to do that after nights out with people you enjoy the company of."

Molly shook her head as she told,"That was a date." She giggled in amusement as well as being baffled that that was what he had been leading up to.

"I never confirmed that."

Molly only smiled at him. "It was implied." She informed him confidently as she took his hand. She began to walk to the small space that led to her room.

"What are we doing?" He asked,dumbly.

"Going to bed. I'm tired." She shrugged.

Sherlock was silent as he followed. This wasn't something he an anticipated.


End file.
